Let's Spice Things Up
by Eixxel-Ferrare
Summary: What happens when a young girl moves to Gotham to carry out her dream? How does she get involved with both The Joker and Scarecrow and their crazy plans? How does she fall for both Bruce Wayne and one of Gotham's Villains? Review. Read. : Character's may be changed later on.
1. Anger

**Arthur's note - Hello! :D This is my 1st Batman fic. Don't really know why I didn't write one before. I really don't know where this is gonna go. So... Just read and enjoy. Oh and review, review, review! Please. I have no one reviewing for my other story. So please review! :D Oh and I of course don't own Batman or any of the other DC comic's characters. So yeah. Bye!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Anger_

I pulled my coat closer to me as I left my new house with my camera. As I looked around I knew this city would be perfect for my photography. I started walking down the street being careful to watch my back for the criminals of Gotham City. I stopped as I heard sirens go off. I looked toward the source of the ear piercing noise. A bank was being robbed by what looks like a bunch of clowns. I ran to get a closer look. One of the men was in a purple suit with clown makeup on. His hair was dyed green. He had sort of an eerie feel about him. I brought up my camera and started taking a couple of photos. I stopped once I noticed the green haired clown was looking at me. He gave me a spine chilling smile and started laughing. I quickly walked away. That clown was ... just eerie. There really is no other word to describe him.

I looked up at the enormous building. Wayne Enterprises. I shook my head and headed inside. I looked at all the people around. Suit. Suit. Suit. Suit. Oh look another person in a suit! How Jess can work here I have no idea. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello." I said in my sweetest, kindest voice I own.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked in the same tone.

"I'm here to see Jessica Ferrare."

"And you are?"

"Alexandria Ferrare."

"One moment." She smiled and started pressing buttons on her phone thing.

"You have a visitor. Alexandria Ferrare. Yes I will. You too. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"You may go up and see her." She replied and went back to her work. I got in an elevator. I looked at all the numbers and realized I had no clue what floor she was on. So I went with my gut. I picked the number 5. Why? It's my sister's favorite number. The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor to let a rather attractive man on. He was looking at his phone. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had what looked like a rather expensive suit. Great more suit people. Their just so uptight most of the time. Gosh! I looked at him once more.

"Excuse me? Do you happen to know what floor Jessica Ferrare would be on?" I asked in the nicest tone I could gather up. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me. He didn't answer for awhile, instead he was looking at my clothes. He was probably wondering why a girl in cowboy boots, short shorts, a tank top and leather jacket was in a place of high class businesses people. I started getting pissed off as he continued looking me up and down.

"Excuse me! Do you mind answering my question." I snapped just as the doors opened.

"Alexandria! Watch you're mouth. I'm terribly sorry about that Mr. Wayne. I'm sister tends to have an attitude toward people."

I looked at my sister. Her once long, blonde hair was cut to her chin. She wore a pencil skirt with a blouse to match. She even wore heels. She has changed sense the last time I saw her. Okay it may have been a long while but still. I didn't expect her to change to much.

"It's perfectly fine. It was mostly my fault. I was kind of staring. I assume you're going on you're lunch break then Jess?" Replied 'Mr. Wayne'. His name even sounds uptight and official.

"Yes. I will be back in no time, Mr. Wayne. Then we can discus what you would like to." Said my sister nicely and then walked into the elevator as he walked out. Once we exited the building Jess engulfed me in a hug. I just smiled and hugged back.

"Oh my gosh. Look at you Alex. Come, come I know a perfect little diner we can go to." She dragged me about a block until we stopped at a 50s looking type diner. We got seated and my sister ordered her food and I just got a glass of water.

"What nothing to eat?"

"No. I'm fine. Not that hungry anyway."

Silence came between us as we just sat there and stared at each other.

"You're hair ... It's black. What happened to the beautiful blonde? And you're eyes. Their blue. What about the green?" She asked me with sadness in her voice. I looked down at the camera on the table.

"Father said I reminded him to much of Mother. He said I looked just like her. That every time he looked at me, he only got angry. So I dyed my hair and got colored contacts. It made me less like Mother. It made Father somewhat happier."

It got quite again. Neither one of us wanting to talk about what happened with Mother. Or about what happened when Father got angry. The waitress came with Jess's order and looked at me. She was an older lady. Probably in her 50s. She seemed like one of those people that it didn't matter who you were she would still try to take care of you and what not.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat, Hun? Maybe a salad or something?" She asked with concern.

"No. No. I'm fine thank you." I replied back with a smile. She nodded and walked away.

"So. I know I'm not the reason you came to Gotham. What's the reason?" Jess asked with a spoon full of food in her mouth.

"I got offered an internship."

"Where?"

"Arkham Asylum."

She choked on her food for a second before washing it down with water.

"What? You're going to watch crazies for the rest of you're life?"

"Well you know what. I find it interesting. I only have one year of college left then I'm done. I transferred to Gotham university for my last year. If you don't approve I'm terribly sorry." I got up gathered my things and walked out the door. Of course she doesn't approve. Why would she. I would be helping out people just like Father. Well you know what, fuck you mother fucker! Wait. Maybe Alli is right. I should find someone to help me with my anger. Damn it! I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I bumped into someone and fell right on my ass. I looked up to only see a pair of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.


	2. Getting Ready

**Arthur's note! Hello. I kind of realized that this is like ... not following the movies at all. I should really rewatch the movies. But whole well. Enojy the story! Oh and thank you for all the reveiws and favorited stories and followed stories and what not. I really apprecate it. :) Oh and also I have changed the Joker to Dr. Crane on the character thing. But Don't worry my dear friends! There will be the Joker! :D So Enjoy and review and share it and what not.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Getting Ready_

They were this blue gray kind of color. They were just so beautiful. They were framed by a pair of silver glasses. That was all I noticed before I heard someone call my name. I turn and see it's my sister. I turn back and the man wasn't there anymore. I got up and grabbed my stuff. I looked at my camera. My damn lens was cracked. That's just awesome. I turned to face my sister.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I'm ready to punch heads in.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I just never excepted it." She answered. She actually sounded sorry.

"It's fine."

"Okay good. So do you want to walk back to Wayne Enterprises with me?"

"Sure why not."

We walked about half way there in complete silence.

"So. Do you know who you will be interning under?" She asked out of the blue. Now that I think about it I really don't know who I will be doing my internship under. I might have gotten a call or a letter in the mail today. I should probably figure that out.

"I'm actually not sure. But I'm suppose to start tomorrow. Then I start my classes next week." I replied honestly.

"What are you going to do for money?" My sister asked frantic. I just laughed a little.

"Alli is going to be in Gotham next week. She bought a building to use as a performance studio. She's hiring me as a teacher for the dance, guitar and singing classes." I replied smiling at her a little. The worry left her face immediately. I just shook my head at her.

"Hey I'm actually gonna go home. I have a lot to do in order to get ready for tomorrow. Plus I have to figure out when I'm suppose to be there and what not."

"Okay. Just. Don't like - kill them. Please. You're anger tends to take over from time to time."

"I know. I know."

I walked away towards the direction of my house. I wonder who I would be taking my internship under. I don't really care who it is, I'm just happy to be at Arkham to begin with. I looked down at my camera. I can not believe the lens fucking cracked. I need to make a reminder to find a shop to replace it.

After a few more mintues of random thoughts I got to my house. I walked in and set my camera and jacket on my couch. Then I called for my cat.

"MORGANA! Where are you honey! What some lunch?" I yelled for her as I walked into the kitchen. I got out the cat food and set it on the table. I grabbed Morgana's black and green food dish and started to fill it. Once I finished I noticed my black cat wasn't here yet.

"Morgana! Come on! It's time for lunch. Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" I walked upstairs and into my room. She wasn't here. I turned around and jumped.  
Morgana came out of no where and just meowed. Yup. Now my cat is scaring me. I need to man up. I picked her up and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Come on putty. It's time for lunch." I set her down on the floor in front of her dish. I grabed the phone and headed into the living room. I sat on the floor and slid my back pack to where I was. I opened it up and pulled all the papers out. There was a mix of random drawings, to papers, to more school work, to stuff for the internship. It was just a mess. I searched for what seemed like an hour for the number to the asylum. After forever I finally found it. I muted my tv and dailed the number. I waited as it rung and thought about what I would say. I have no idea how to come about this.

"Hello. This is Arkham Asylum. I'm Rebecca. How may I help you today?" Respond a very bored receptionist.

"Hi,yes. I'm Alexandria Ferrare. I'm suppose to start interning tomorrow. But I just have a few questions."

"All questions should be answered in the letter we have sent you last week, Miss. Ferrare."

Of course they sent a letter the week I left. I never got it. Damn it!

"Yeah. Well about that. I -"

"I'm sorry Miss. Ferrare. Any and all questions would have been answered in the letter."

"Damn it listen! I didn't get the fucking letter. I just need to know what time I need to be there tomorrow, where exactly it is, who I will be interning under and if I should avoid bringing or wearing something that might be used as dangersous or not acceptable. Can you answer me those questions?" I asked with frustartion. There was silence on the other end. I heard some typing here and there. Then she spoke kind of a little scared too.

"I'm ... I'm going to have to transferr you to someone that can help you."

"No! Damn it! You guys should not be transferring people. I do NOT want to be on the damn phone all night!" I yelled into the phone. Then I heard some music play. She fucking transferred me. That damn bitch. I sat there for a good 5 minutes calming myself down. I really need to find something to help me. The music stopped and a male voice came on the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello. I'm Alexandria Ferrare. I'm terribly sorry for upsetting Rebecca but I just need to know some things. I'm starting my internship tomorrow. I don't know what time I must be there or who I'm doing the internship under. I would also like to know the address of the Asylum. Also if there is anything to dangerous or not acceptable to have or wear." I answered slowly, being careful not to flip again. The male voice then spoke smoothly. Like he's done it before.

"Hello Miss. Ferrare. You will be interning under myself, Dr. Crane. I excpet you to be here by 7 am. You should use the computer to find some directions to get here. Don't wear anything to reveling please. Also don't bring anything that could be used as a weapon. I will see you first thing in the morning. Good bye." He hung up the phone, as did I.

I dropped the phone on the floor and looked at my cat. She was just sitting there looking at me.

"Well. Looks like I will be following Dr. Crane around for the next what... year?" I got up and went to my room. I must find somthing acceptable for tomorrow. Let's see... Black Slacks would work... I don't really own any Blouses. But I do have a black vest that would match with a White tank top or tee underneath. I can wear my white high heels and have my natural wavy hair down for tomorrow. I took everything out and set it on my desk. I went back to my living room and organized everything. I put what I might need for tomorrow in a pile and put all my school stuff back in the bag. By the time I was finished it was 10 pm.

"Well Morgana. I think it's for some dinner and then bed. What do you say?" I looked at the sleeping cat. I put everything away and set out food for Morgana. I then just grabbed a quick snack and headed to bed. I finally get to start my intership tomorrow.


End file.
